This is a proposal for a Research Career Development Award. Two research projects are briefly described. The first examines the development of search abilities from infancy to maturity. The second examines the childs theory of mind and its development. A larger theoretical issue linking these two projects is identified. This concerns the importance of formulating models of partial knowledge. the text of a research proposal for the first project mentioned above, is then presented in detail. A final section outlines my goals in seeking a Research Career Development Award. This involves enhencement of my ability to fully develop the research and to fully tackle the theoretical issue. Special skills as well as formative experiences to be aquired, if granted an award, are identified.